


Five Ways Junior Got Lucky

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [43]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Altered Mental States, Bad Flirting, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Laughing In The Afterglow, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Pollen, Some Plot, Unreliable Narrator, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Scenes from Junior's...ahem, "dating" history.





	1. Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 04/11/2006, with the author's note:  
> "Porn! You hear me? This is nothing but _porn_! Lookit the title. You see that? That's exactly what it is. _Twenty-five pages worth._ And also some angst.  
>  And yet, despite the fact that this is shameless porn, it is also in chronological order. There you go. Have at. (This is all timemonkey's fault.)  
> (Oh, and for anyone wondering, it breaks down thusly: Het, het, WTF, slash, het/slash/WTF.)"
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 05/06/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The importance of...body language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to avoid the (non-detailed and fully clothed) sex, you can stop reading at "But it wasn't a time for talking, so she silenced him with her mouth." and come back at "At her questioning look, he blushed and ducked his head a little, smiling sheepishly."

The boy in blue talked a lot. With his voice _and_ his body.

 

His voice said: "This is _so cool_. This is my first real live team-up and stake-out. I mean, I've worked with the Teen Titans before, but that was a _team_ thing. This is more like one-on-one. And one-on-one with _you_ , that's just like totally keen. Though I could take it as an insult, because you can kick enough butt for the both of us so teaming us up could be like to keep an eye on me or something. But that's okay, if it is. I like you. I mean, you're kinda quiet, but—Hey, am I bugging you, talking so much?"

 

His body said: "Excitement! Anticipation, apprehension, dedication. Let's play! Worry. I will be good enough, I can be, I will show my worth, I will make people proud. Attraction. Let's play! What's that?! Not danger, unimportant. Vigilance, impatience. Let's _play_! Attraction, apprehension. What's that sound? Music. Let's play, let's dance! You make me feel safe and nervous. What's that? There! Alert!"

 

His voice stopped abruptly while his body bristled with words.

 

His body said: "Remember everything I've learned. Learn from this experience, learn everything I can. Alert! They're here! Time to play, time to dance, time to play! Watch her, learn from her, watch her back even if she doesn't need it, be a good partner, trust her to watch my back. You have more experience, you lead. I'm still learning, I will follow. Apprehension, excitement. _Let's play!_ "

 

He made her think of puppies, and she smiled behind her mask as she silently led the way. He wasn't as quiet as her, but he was trying and he was still quiet enough that they passed unheard. (Robin's training?) She approved.

 

She held up a fist to signal a stop and he did so quickly. He learned well. She approved.

 

With another hand motion, she indicated he should set up the listening device. Clinging to the shadows to hide the bright color of his costume (Robin's training), he sidled past her and got to work. In a fascinating flurry of silent movements, the device was quickly positioned and set to transmit and record. In the darkness, she could see the white slash of his grinning teeth as he turned to give her a thumbs up.

 

His body said: "Success! Playplayplay! I like you. What's that sound? We did it! I'm paying attention, I'm watching you for cues. Do you hear that? Apprehension, excitement."

 

She heard footsteps and motioned for him to slide further into the shadows with her. A beam of light accompanied the footsteps and she got ready to attack. Beside her, she could hear him steadying and quieting his breath (Robin's training?). She approved.

 

The man with the flashlight drew closer and she snuck around behind him. The listening device couldn't be hidden, and he would probably see it. She had to be ready.

 

The circle of light flicked over the device, then paused and returned to illuminate it steadily. The man readied his handgun as he muttered, "What the...?"

 

Then the boy in blue coughed quietly and the light jerked over to shine on him. It bounced off his yellow goggles and shone back, momentarily blinding the man, and she struck. She took his gun before he could aim and then knocked him out. The flashlight fell from his slack hand and the boy in blue darted forward to catch it before it could hit the ground. The man was lowered with barely a sound.

 

The boy in blue kept the man's flashlight. His grin and body said: "Trophy."

 

She laughed with her body language and he seemed to get it because his grin widened.

 

The meeting broke up soon after and the boy in blue quickly had the listening device packed up and put away with the same silent flurry of motions (Robin's training? His father's?). Then they were gone, leaving the man behind for his colleagues to find.

 

On a rooftop a few buildings away, the boy in blue suddenly flung his arms out and laughed. She could almost see the adrenaline singing through his veins and his puppy body language made her laugh too. It was out loud this time and the noise startled him, but he quickly grinned at her.

 

His body said: "I made her laugh? I made you laugh? Excitement, attraction, apprehension, joy. Let's play!"

 

She shifted her stance noticeably, then threw a slow punch at his head. It easily missed when he tilted his head to the side and she held it there, waiting. His body and expression flickered confusion, then amused understanding.

 

He knocked her arm away, gentle but firm enough to signal his acceptance.

 

Then all at once they were moving (dancing!), fighting (playing!), bodies tangling and impacting rapidly. The boy in blue chattered breathlessly (his fathers' training), bantering, and she could tell he considered good banter to be as important as good fighting. She could see how it might be a way to hone and focus the mind, sharpening the wits, making sure he could think on his feet. She approved.

 

She went easy on him, but not too easy, and it soon ended with her straddling his waist, hands pressing his wrists down on the roof, while they both caught their breaths. His body signaled his surrender, but amazingly no hurt pride.

 

His body said: "Fun! You fight better, you went easy on me, I know it. I want to get better, I will get better. Next time we fight, I hope you don't have to go as easy on me. Attraction, apprehension, excitement, joy. I like you. Let's play! You're amazing."

 

Letting go of one wrist, she reached up and tugged off her mask. Dropping it beside them as he stared at her curiously, she lowered her lips to his and kissed him. His freed hand slowly came up to cup her cheek, tips of his fingers brushing against her hair.

 

Neither of them was very experienced, and Robin had told her he was younger than he looked. Like Superboy and Kid Flash were younger, but they were still older than him. She didn't need to be told, though. The boy in blue was like a puppy and it gave away his youth. And it made her want to cuddle him and pet his fur.

 

When their lips parted, she poked at his goggles curiously, asking a question. He answered by removing them and his cowl. His hair was messy and she smiled in amusement as she petted it, laughing with her body again.

 

His voice said: "You're beautiful."

 

His body said: "Confusion. Was I not supposed to say that? I forgot, what are the rules?"

 

As she stared at him, his body spoke of nervousness and apprehension, but still attraction.

 

His voice said: "I just—You have, like, a _really_ pretty smile. It's like a secret that I'm in on, which is cool, and I like the way you laugh. And you can totally kick butt, which is hot. And the way you move is like —Well Robin told me it's like a language to you and it's a pretty language when you, uh, speak it, even if I don't understand. Like when I hear a language I don't understand but I still like the way it sounds, it's like that only with, um, my _eyes_ , I guess. And...I like you."

 

The boy in blue talked a lot. She approved.

 

But it wasn't a time for talking, so she silenced him with her mouth. His hands tentatively slid up her arms, dancing over her back and pulling her closer. She buried her hands in his hair and let her full weight rest on him, licking at his teeth until he let her in.

 

His body said: "Show me what you want. I'm not sure what to do. I'm paying attention, I'm watching you for cues. You make me feel good, I want to make you feel good too. Teach me, I'll learn."

 

She shifted until his thigh was between her legs, then rubbed herself against it. One of his hands slid lower to cup her butt cheek, squeezing lightly as he moved his leg to better press against her. She smiled into the kiss and she could feel him smiling back, body radiating his puppy eagerness to learn.

 

His other hand brushed over her ribs briefly before tentatively moving over her breast. There he was gentler, thumb rubbing against her nipple, and she rewarded him with a playful nip and a tiny grin.

 

Then they were moving together, stroking through two layers of armored costume, discarding anything that made it impossible to feel but still staying clothed. Soon they gasped and panted their way to completion, her hand down the front of his costume and his down the back of hers.

 

They lay there for a moment, then slowly untangled themselves. Her hand was sticky and he caught her wrist before she could wipe it off on her suit. Digging through the small bag he carried the listening device in, he pulled out a pack of tissues and handed her one, taking one himself to wipe the stickiness from his own hand.

 

At her questioning look, he blushed and ducked his head a little, smiling sheepishly. "It was kinda cold earlier and...my nose was running a little. I didn't think it'd be very heroic to, like, run around with snot dripping from my nose."

 

She giggled as she handed the tissue back, done with it. He stuffed them into a pocket on the side of his discarded belt, then looked up at her thoughtfully.

 

His voice said: "So...I...thanks, I guess? I mean, I had.... It was fun. Um...is this, like, a thing?"

 

His body said: "I like you. That was fun. Tired. I'd like to do that again some time. Attraction, apprehension, affection. Uncertainty."

 

"Booty call," she suggested, remembering a term she had learned from Stephanie.

 

His eyes widened a little, then he grinned, then he laughed. "Cool. I like that." He leaned forward and kissed her, just an affectionate peck, then whispered, "My name's Junior."

 

She smiled at him and placed a hand on her chest to indicate herself. "Cassandra."

 

Junior grinned, and his hair flopped over his forehead endearingly when he tilted his head. "I like it."

 

They cleaned up quickly, straightening their costumes, and as Junior was putting on his belt he suddenly paused to look at her and say, "Don't tell Batman, okay?"

 

Cassandra laughed quietly. "Won't."

 

With a relieved grin, he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. When he let go, he pecked her cheek and stepped back to put his goggles back on. He bounced on his feet for a moment, then spread his arms and shrugged. "I better take this in," he said, patting the bag with the listening device and tissues in it. "Um...I'll see you around?"

 

"Yes."

 

He seemed pleased at that and gave her a little wave before bouncing away. Yes, just like a puppy.

 

She approved.


	2. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex pollen with consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid the sex, stop at "Reaching up, Junior plucked her glasses from her face and set them on a nearby counter." and come back at ""Dinner?" he murmured."

Maggie was twittering.

 

It was something her brother said when she got flustered and nervous and scatter-brained and started fluttering her hands around like she was carrying two hyperactive birds. She never liked it, but it stuck and she thought of it every time she was feeling overwhelmed.

 

Her project was a week behind schedule, which was especially bad because she was supposed to be meeting with some mechanical genius today who was _late_ , and her power went out briefly some time during the night so her lunch for today had spoiled in her malfunctioning fridge, so she was starving now. And any number of other things had been piling up that day, including but not limited to: stubbing her toe, dropping a jar of screws, cutting herself on the glass from the broken jar, and getting too close to Dr. Felger's experiment that seemed to have no discernible purpose except to generate large amounts of static electricity so that anyone who got too close ended up with hair that looked like it was exploding from their head.

 

And now, _now_ , some... _greasemonkey vagrant_ had apparently wandered into the building by mistake.

 

He was average height and wore a shirt that proclaimed him to be completely naked under it. At least that's what she _thought_ it said. It was hard to tell because it and he were covered in varying shades of grease. His jeans were frayed and looked like they had been splashed with bleach more than once, while his shoes were a radioactive lime green.

 

And his hair was a mess.

 

"Ah, hi," he said, stopping in front of her. "Sorry. Listen, is there a _shower_ around here I can borrow?"

 

Maggie stiffened, lips thinning with irritation. "This isn't the local Y," she said primly.

 

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving a streak of black on his temple. "Yeah I know. Look just— Even like a _safety shower_? I didn't have time before I left and you wouldn't believe the looks I've been—" He stopped suddenly and pointed at her, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Actually, _that's_ the look right there."

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, she tapped her foot impatiently.

 

"Look, I'm _sorry_ ," the man said, dropping a hand to his hip and staring down at the floor. "I forgot what day it was and when someone reminded me I was up to my elbows and already late, so can we like skip to the end of your cold shoulder routine and tell me if there's somewhere I can clean up so I can change and take you out to lunch to make up for it, Dr. Fisher?"

 

Maggie's eyes widened as she took a better look at him. He looked tired and contrite, but a little impatient. He looked a lot like someone who had been working long hours by choice and lost track of the outside world.

 

God knew she had seen that same look in the mirror often enough.

 

And he thought she was giving him the cold shoulder because he was _late_. Blushing, she murmured directions to the men's locker room and stepped aside as he passed. Watching him go, she couldn't help but notice a hole worn in the seat of his jeans near one of the pockets. It made her wonder whether his shirt was telling the truth and she blushed again.

 

When he returned, he was still dripping a little and his plaid button-up shirt looked rumpled. That was when she noticed the bag he was carrying and realized he must have brought a change of clothes with him. His jeans were different too, darker and...a little tighter.

 

His shoes were still a radioactive lime green, though.

 

Brushing some wet strands of hair back from his face, he rubbed the moisture off on his jeans and held out a hand to her. "Sorry about that," he said. "It's been a week. Junior Carter-Kord."

 

Maggie shook his hand and nodded with understanding. "Maggie C. Fisher. It has."

 

"So, let me buy you lunch and you can catch me up on your project," Junior said, smiling charmingly.

 

Ducking her head, Maggie led him to the cafeteria and they did just that. Though his enthusiasm for the cafeteria's cornbread confused her. The food there was edible, but nothing to write home about.

 

Catching her looking, he shrugged and smiled wryly. "First actual meal I've had today. So what were you saying about the intake?"

 

While they ate, Maggie filled him in on everything about her project, including the delays. Through it all he watched her intently, listening to her every word and apparently not distracted by the fluttering of her hands.

 

It was oddly flattering.

 

When they finished, Junior piled her tray on his and carried the debris from their lunch to the trash, then followed her from the cafeteria and to her lab. Once there he wandered around with no apparent purpose, looking at everything, then turned to her and grinned widely. "So let's do this!"

 

Responding to his enthusiasm, Maggie grinned back and soon they were working side by side, trading technical jargon and laughs. Junior was fun to work with. Dedicated but playful, and always willing to listen to her opinions, unlike some of her male coworkers. He only dismissed her ideas outright if they were bouncing back and forth ridiculous solutions to problems, and she returned the favor.

 

Finally Junior suggested running the chemicals through the system to see if that would help them find where the problem was and Maggie agreed to the test run. A few minutes later a fine, nearly invisible mist was escaping from somewhere and Junior was frowning thoughtfully at it.

 

"And it does this every time?" he asked.

 

Nodding, Maggie sighed, "Every time."

 

"And it's not eating through the material, you said."

 

"As far as anyone can tell, it's just a leak. But where or how, I just don't know."

 

Junior shook his head and stepped closer, putting his hand out to catch the spray, trying to determine what direction it was coming from. "Maybe you shouldn't—" Maggie started, then bit her lip.

 

Looking up at her curiously, Junior raised an eyebrow. "It occurs to me," he said slowly. "That I don't know what this stuff actually _is_." He stepped back and lifted his damp hand to examine it thoughtfully, giving it a quick sniff. "Turn it off, would you?"

 

Maggie did so, watching him nervously, then tentatively reached out to touch his arm. He jumped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Is this...?"

 

"I wasn't thinking," she muttered, ducking her head. "Everyone knows not to touch it, because they know it's a...a 'sex pollen' variant. I didn't think to warn you."

 

Nodding, Junior turned to face her and cocked his head. "Say no and I'll go like, sit in a corner till it wears off," he murmured.

 

Maggie's head shot up and she stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

 

"You're a very attractive woman, y'know," he continued, stepping closer to her. "And smart." He grinned. "Smart _is_ sexy, y'know, Dr. Fisher. So say no and I'll back off now."

 

"What will you do if I don't?" Maggie whispered.

 

Reaching up, Junior plucked her glasses from her face and set them on a nearby counter. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

 

Maggie moaned softly, leaning into him, and he took that as invitation to back her up against the counter and tangle a hand in her shirt. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he smoothed a hand down over her thigh and encouraged her to wrap it around his waist as he pressed his pelvis against hers, tiny movements of his hips creating delicious friction.

 

Then her shirt was off and his hand was cupping her through her bra as he mouthed wet kisses down her neck. His other hand was sliding up her skirt to tug teasingly at the edge of her panties, then pressing against a spot of wetness through the practical white cotton. Maggie gasped, digging her nails into his back through his shirt, and he shivered and sucked a nipple into his mouth. A thought occurred to her, through the fog of lust and pleasure, and she dipped a hand down the back of his jeans to cup that gorgeous ass.

 

She chuckled breathlessly, thinking of his shirt again as she realized he wasn't wearing underwear. Then he was kissing her again, nipping and sucking at her lips and tongue before breaking away to lick his lips and grin at her. Before she could ask what he was doing, he was sliding down her body, pressing kisses to skin, and tugging her skirt down to pool at her feet. Her panties soon followed and he tapped her ankles to indicate she should step out of them.

 

There was a moment of stillness as he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. "Last chance to say no," he whispered, a faint rasp to his voice.

 

Shaking her head, Maggie slid a hand into his hair, carding through the thick strands. Junior moaned softly, leaning into her touch, then tilted his head and ran his tongue up her thigh. When she shivered and tightened her hold on his head, he settled his hands on her hips, large and warm and gentle, and darted his tongue out to lap at the apex of her legs. Maggie bit her hand to keep from screaming as she threw her head back.

 

As he licked and sucked at her folds, darting his tongue inside her and making her whole body clench with pleasure, she thought dazedly that this was like some sort of reverse porno. Instead of the female lab assistant suddenly becoming overcome with lust for the socially inept male scientist, it was the male consultant and the socially inept female scientist.

 

Then Junior suddenly fastened his lips to her clit and slid two fingers inside her as he sucked. Maggie's body tensed all over, back arching as her hands clenched, one on the counter's edge and one in Junior's hair. She came.

 

As the afterglow settled over her, warm and languid, she realized she still had a fistful of Junior's hair. When she let go, she heard a low chuckle and realized he was leaning his head against her thigh, hands stroking her legs from knee to ankle.

 

"I—" she started, then stopped as her voice croaked.

 

Junior chuckled again and pressed a kiss to her thigh before slowly standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her lips and she could taste herself on his tongue.

 

"Dinner?" he murmured.

 

"Just ate." She was sure she remembered lunch not too long ago.

 

A grin spread across Junior's face as he said in a suggestive voice, "I _know_."

 

Maggie blushed. "I meant—"

 

"I know what you meant, I'm teasing," Junior chuckled, trailing kisses over her jaw line as he held her close. " _I_ meant, would you like to have dinner with me? Like a date."

 

"A date?" Maggie repeated breathlessly, tilting her head as he ran his tongue over her ear.

 

"A date...and we'll see where we go from there."

 

She laughed at that and could feel him grinning as he pressed a kiss behind her ear. "Sure," she replied.

 

Maggie was all a'twitter.


	3. Mefta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human, insect, or confectionery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "sex" in this is so vague that you have to specifically assume that it's sex. If you want to assume it's just the equivalent of a kiss, that's cool too. Also it's three sentences.

Carbon-based. Human. Bright blue skin(?) and large yellow eyes(?).

 

Scanning, Mefta judged the human to be of the gender designated male. Young and in what was understood to be good physical condition.

 

He bared his teeth in what was understood to be a sign of friendship (not aggression) and spoke. "Hi, I'm Blue Beetle."

 

"Query: Scans indicate you are human, not insect," Mefta's sexless voice filtered through the audio outputs.

 

He expelled air in what was understood to be laughter and spoke. "I am. Human, I mean. Blue Beetle's what I call myself when I'm out saving the world."

 

"What is it when it's at home?"

 

He expelled laughter air again. "Have you been talking to Max?"

 

"Designation: OMAX, Earth-based AI lifeform. Yes. You know OMAX?"

 

He stretched his mouth in what was understood as a sign of amusement and spoke. "He's my nephew."

 

"Nephew: Son of sibling. Query: You are human, OMAX is AI. How is OMAX your nephew?"

 

"Uh, long story. Short version is, he's adopted."

 

"Adopted: To take and make one's own. Understood."

 

He clapped his hands and bounced on his feet, the meaning was not understood, and spoke. "So! Shall we get on with the world saving?"

 

Mefta directed the interface equipment panel to open. "Yes. Please remove the items and attach as indicated. They have been adapted to your physiology."

 

He held up an item and Mefta said, "Visual." He hesitated, then removed his large yellow eyes. It was understood they were not eyes. He fixed the item over his real eyes. White and blue and black. The blue and black darted around the white, learning the feel of the visual input/output.

 

He held up an item and Mefta said, "Audio." He reached up and peeled back his blue skin. It was understood that it was not skin. His skin was pale tan, there was brown fur on top of his head. He fixed the item over what was understood as an ear. He had two.

 

"Do you require another?"

 

He tilted his head, then shook it in what was understood as an indication of negative. "No, I've got my comm in the other. I usually don't take it out, especially when I'm doing world-savey things."

 

"Understood." Mefta paused, reviewing scans. "Do you need to sit?"

 

"Ah, that's probably a good idea. Is it okay if I lay down?"

 

"Yes."

 

He lowered himself to the ground and settled his hands on his torso. "Roger wilco." He lifted one hand in a loose fist with his thumb raised, then set the hand back on his torso.

 

Mefta reviewed scans, then spoke. "We begin."

 

They began.

 

He expelled air in what was understood as a gasp and spoke. "Oh _trippy_."

 

It was not understood. Mefta formed an image of a yellow circle with two ovals and a curved line to give him a point of focus.

 

He formed an image of nebulous blue with large yellow eyes. He formed a curved slash of white in what was understood as a sign of amusement (smile). "Hey cool. Smiley face. Is that like your avatar?"

 

"Avatar: Image representing a user in a virtual reality. Yes."

 

"Aces. Show me around?"

 

"Yes."

 

Mefta brought him to the needed information and his avatar wavered in what was understood as disorientation. Then the wavering nebulous blue snapped abruptly into focus, forming a stylized blue beetle or oval blue face with six short appendages. The yellow eyes glowed in what was understood as excitement.

 

They worked.

 

They succeeded.

 

The image of a black and white and red eye formed nearby in what was understood as OMAX's avatar. "You okay, Jujubee?"

 

Blue Beetle's avatar swirled in what was understood as excitement, amusement. "Groovy."

 

"Not your usual VR."

 

"It's fine. Hey, you did good, Max." The yellow eyes glowed in what was understood as affection.

 

"You too. Both of you."

 

"Yes." Mefta reviewed scans. "Thank you."

 

"Uh _huh_." OMAX hesitated. It was not understood. "OMAX out."

 

The blue appendages moved in what was understood as waving. "Bye, Max!"

 

OMAX's avatar blinked out.

 

Mefta reviewed scans.

 

"Jujube: Starch, gum, and corn syrup based candy drops. Query: Are you human, insect, or confectionery?"

 

He laughed and spoke. "I'm a human who uses the name of an insect to save the world, my nephew's nickname for me is 'Jujubee'. It's...I think it started as a play on my names. My real name is Junior and my hero name is Blue _Beetle_. Jujubee."

 

"Nickname: Descriptive name added to or replacing an actual name, sometimes denoting affection. Understood." Mefta reviewed scans. "Booboo."

 

Blue Beetle's avatar swirled in what was understood as amusement, surprise. "What?"

 

"Nickname denoting affection."

 

"So does that mean I can call you 'Muffy'?"

 

Mefta reviewed scans. "No."

 

He laughed and spoke. "Sweet baboo?"

 

Mefta reviewed scans, then formed the image of a blue blanket draped over the avatar understood as smiley face.

 

A curved slash of white formed on Blue Beetle's avatar in what was understood as grin. "You sure know how to show a boy a good time, Mefta."

 

Mefta reviewed scans. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

 

The yellow eyes glowed in what was understood as surprise, then amusement. "Could it ever work out? We're from two different worlds."

 

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

 

Blue Beetle's avatar spun in what was understood as amusement. He laughed and spoke. "For that alone you get a goodnight kiss."

 

Mefta flowed into what was understood as Blue Beetle and shared what was understood as affection. Outside, Blue Beetle's body jerked and expelled air in what was understood as a gasp. Inside, Blue Beetle flowed back in what was understood as affection.

 

They returned to Outside.

 

Mefta reviewed scans. "Was it good for you?"

 

He expelled air in what was understood as laughter.


	4. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spectacular failure at subtlety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid the sex, stop at ""Keen," Junior breathed, then leaned against him and pressed their lips together." and come back at ""Max was right," he said."  
> Also, this happens before "Dangers of Dihydrogen Monoxide".

The tinking of the bell over the door drew Jason's eyes from a book that claimed to be a bestseller but hadn't yet convinced him. The figure who came through the door kept his eyes there.

 

Messy hair but still nice, the kind that begged to be ruffled or have fingers run through it, and a brown that looked like it could've been auburn or had blond highlights in another life. A few strands hanging down over bright blue eyes that looked like they could break into mirthful twinkling at any moment. Then a nose that pointed slightly downward as if to point straight to a mouth that didn't even need to _ask_ to be kissed and slid easily into a smile.

 

And it was the smile that got him, because when the handsome stranger absently tossed the smile in Jason's direction as he strode past, Jason was suddenly struck by the thought that he kind of recognized that smile. It was the only thing he recognized until he tilted his head to watch the man's progress from behind and— _oh_ yes, there it was. Easy smile and an ass that could launch a thousand ships.

 

Smirking a little, Jason set his supposed bestseller aside and quietly slipped from behind the counter. As he drew up behind the man he said, "Well well. _Blue_ , as I live and breathe."

 

He was a little disappointed that Blue didn't so much as flinch, or turn to face him, but he could see a grin stretching across the man's face. "Pulsar, old bean," he replied. "Top 'o th' mornin'."

 

Jason snorted and leaned against the bookshelf beside him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

 

"OMAX is my nephew, privacy is an outdated concept. You?"

 

"Recognized your ass."

 

The man who he knew as Blue Beetle threw his head back and laughed. "I _told_ Goldie you'd been staring at it. Were you like, trying to sneak up on me?"

 

"Did it work?"

 

"Not really, no."

 

Jason shook his head and smiled wryly, then stuck out a hand. "Jason Gray."

 

"Junior Carter-Kord," came the reply as they shook hands.

 

Pointing to the shelf, Jason asked, "Know what you're looking for?"

 

" _Gay Kama Sutra_."

 

Startled, Jason sputtered a laugh. "Seriously?"

 

" _God no_ ," Junior chuckled, then added, "I've had internet access like, practically since I was _born_. Whadda ya take me for, a noob?"

 

Jason raised an eyebrow at that, letting his eyes casually wander over the man's body. The baggy shirt and jacket disguised what he was used to a costume showing off. Pulsar and Blue Beetle didn't know each other well, but they were friendly and had worked together a few times. Aside from an ass you could bounce loose change off of, the man was _flexible_.

 

And this was the first Jason had heard of him having any real leanings toward the male gender.

 

Sure he flirted casually and playfully with either sex, and he and Gold Star were constantly teasing Batman with offers to make him the filling in their sandwich, but none of it was really serious.

 

Though as his eyes reached the end of those long, lean legs Jason suddenly wondered if anything about the man _was_ serious. Because really, where in God's name had he managed to find shoes in _that_ color green? That green shouldn't even qualify as a _color_ , putting it on shoes was a human rights violation.

 

When his eyes made their way back to Junior's face, the man was watching him with an amused smile. Jason smiled back in response, though he was pretty sure it came out as a leer. He was just fine with that and Junior didn't seem to mind either. "Can I help you find anything?"

 

Junior regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, then tilted his head and looked up at Jason through his lashes. "Actually, y'know, I'm curious about understanding this odd attraction my dad seems to have to men in glasses. Think you can help me with that?" An eyebrow lifted as Junior's smile shifted to a smirk.

 

Adjusting his own glasses, Jason jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I think we might have something in the back if you're really interested."

 

"I'm interested." Both voice and gaze were steady and Jason took him at his word, leading him back to the room they used to store new releases that hadn't been put up yet and older books that needed to go somewhere to make room for the new.

 

Pushing Junior through the door, Jason muttered a quick "Be right back" and darted over to turn the sign on the door from "OPEN" to "CLOSED" and check that the cash register was locked. His duties as a responsible adult taken care of, Jason hurried back to the storeroom.

 

As he closed the door behind him and turned around, he suddenly found himself nose to nose with a grinning Junior. "We're done being coy now, right?" the man asked.

 

"Definitely," Jason replied. While he was a few inches taller than the bug-themed hero, Junior was apparently very good at balancing on his toes.

 

"Keen," Junior breathed, then leaned against him and pressed their lips together.

 

When Jason rested his hands on Junior's hips, Junior's hand slid down to cup his crotch. Jason absolutely, positively, did _not_ yelp in surprise, even if Junior _did_ chuckle against his mouth. In retaliation, Jason moved his hands around to grab Junior's ass and pull him in closer, squeezing. Junior moaned, breaking the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

 

"There's a—"

 

"Cot?" Junior breathed. "I saw. Y'wanna?"

 

"Hell yeah."

 

Jason backed Junior toward the storeroom's "emergency nap" cot and Junior grinned into their kisses, moving his hips and feet like they were dancing. Maybe they were.

 

Then they were tumbling onto the cot and Junior was laughing beneath him while their legs tangled and somehow they both got their pants open, but that was it because their hands were stroking together and their kisses were getting sloppy. Junior was arching against him, gasping and moaning, and Jason had one hand on their cocks and one hand on that gorgeous ass and there was just enough skin-on-skin contact around the bunched folds of their clothing as they writhed together.

 

Then Junior was tensing and coming, gasping against the damp skin of Jason's throat and Jason soon followed, panting his release in Junior's ear.

 

They lay sprawled there for a few moments, catching their breaths, then Junior let out a breathless chuckle as his hands moved restlessly over Jason's back. "Max was right," he said. "I suck at subtle."

 

"That was supposed to be subtle?" Jason asked, lifting himself on his elbows to better look at the man. "Subtle for _what_?"

 

Junior shook his head in amusement, hair messier than when he first entered the bookstore, and grinned up at him. "Y'wanna go out some time?"

 

Staring at him a moment, Jason burst out laughing, dropping his forehead to Junior's chest. "He's _right_ , you _do_ suck at subtle!"

 

Snorting, Junior gave him a playful shove. "Yeah well, I run around in a pastel _bug_ costume. I'll leave subtle to the likes of Batman and Nyctalopia."

 

"Mm, what about me? I've got a black costume."

 

"With purple accents," Junior pointed out, tapping the fingers of one hand against a strip of skin visible between Jason's shirt and pants. "Sorry to break it to you, but purple's too cheerful."

 

Jason snorted. "I'll have you know, mine is an intense and broody purple."

 

"No it's not. That's why I like you."

 

Sitting up to straddle Junior's legs, Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "You like _Batman_ ," he accused.

 

"Batman has a soft, gooshy center. Is that a no?"

 

"No to what?"

 

Sliding his hands up to rest on Jason's thighs, Junior stared at his knee to avoid eye contact. "No to going out some time."

 

"Oh. Sure."

 

"Oh."

 

"Sure to going out," Jason clarified.

 

Junior's eyes darted up to meet his with a hopeful smile. "Really?"

 

"Well, I already know you put out," Jason said with a leer.

 

Laughing, Junior protested, "I _don't_ have illicit back room sex with just _anyone_ , y'know. Honest. Just people I like."

 

"You're a pretty friendly guy, I've noticed."

 

Junior sat up and hooked a hand over Jason's collar to pull him in for a kiss. "People I like enough to ask _out_."

 

"Ah, important distinction."

 

"Yeah," Junior said dryly. "So...y'know, there's a _convention_ this weekend. HeroCon or something. We could go."

 

" _HeroCon_?"

 

"Yeah, I was thinkin' of dressing in costume."

 

"You're _kidding_."

 

Junior shook his head, grinning. "Nope. I've got these like, blue longjohn things. And some yellow swim goggles. It'll be good clean tacky fun."

 

"A homemade Blue Beetle costume?" Jason asked skeptically.

 

"A _bad_ homemade Blue Beetle costume," Junior corrected, holding up an index finger.

 

"I don't know," Jason hedged, trying to hold back a grin. "Usually I only date guys with _good_ homemade costumes."

 

"Well I've got this really swell BB gun replica," Junior murmured, leaning closer so his lips brushed against Jason's jaw when he spoke.

 

"Yeah? You gonna show me your gun?" Jason asked, voice suggestive.

 

Junior sniggered, then looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at him. "I'll even let you hold it."

 

Laughing, they fell back on the cot together and made plans.


	5. Pat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the consent gets dubious. Also somewhat abusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the disjointed nature of this chapter, it's difficult to avoid the sex. Which happens multiple times. And is, at least partially, plot-relevant.  
> Also, this happens after "Dangers of Dihydrogen Monoxide".

"You're late."

 

"Sorry," Junior sighed, hanging up his coat. "I got caught up in—" He was cut off when strong arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him back against a firm chest.

 

"You've been a naughty boy...." a low murmur brushed against his ear.

 

Junior shuddered and melted against the body behind him. " _God yes_ ," he breathed.

 

Then he was being pushed roughly against a wall as his pants were shoved down and slick fingers probed between his butt cheeks. Pushing back against the fingers, Junior pressed his flushed cheek against the smooth coolness of the wall, then gasped as the fingers withdrew to make way for something larger.

 

Nipping kisses rained down on the back of his neck and over his shoulders as they moved together, thrusts hitting hard and fast. He came quickly, slumping bonelessly against the wall as the arms held him tightly through a jolting completion.

 

A slow, lazy smile spread across Junior's face as he reached down to bring one of the hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "Mm, heck of a welcome home, Pat."

 

Pat chuckled softly as he slowly withdrew, then pushed and pulled at Junior until they were face to face. "You're still late," he said as he kissed the man.

 

"M'sorry," Junior murmured, shifting a little to accommodate the small breasts that slowly melted into being on Pat's chest as his significant other switched to androgynous form.

 

"You could've called," Pat chided, voice settling into the range between obviously male or female.

 

"If I'd noticed the _time_ , yes," Junior agreed, smiling wryly. "I—"

 

"Call next time," Pat said firmly, grey eyes staring into his intently. "I like to know where you are. I worry, you know."

 

Junior was nodding before he realized what he was doing. "Sure thing, hon. I'll try to—"

 

"Don't try. _Do._ "

 

"Junior?"

 

Looking up in surprise, Junior stared into the worried face of Bobby. "Hm—What?"

 

"I asked if you were okay," Bobby said slowly. "You've been kinda spacey today."

 

Junior glanced around and saw that he was working in the lab and apparently had been for a while. He _must've_ been spacey to get to work and start working on automatic without noticing. Waking up _before_ starting the day was important. "Yeah, I —" He shook his head, then smiled reassuringly at Bobby. "I'm _fine_. Just a little...."

 

" _Oh._ " Bobby smiled back, a bit sadly, and reached out to squeeze Junior's shoulder. "Hey, I heard about your folks, man. Sorry to hear. They were great guys."

 

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Junior stared at him as he tried to make sense of the man's words. What _about_ his parents? They were...they were....

 

A cold knot formed in his stomach as he remembered. The machine of unknown purpose and power source, the flash of light, the charred segment of street where his dads had been standing... _the unusual readings_. The odd certainty that his parents were still alive, _somewhere_ , that their deaths would somehow radiate out somehow to jangle a funeral dirge in his DNA.

 

He'd been trying to find a way to track them down somehow, hadn't he? How could he have _forgotten_ that?

 

"I'm surprised how well you're taking it, actually," Bobby continued, unaware of Junior's swirling thoughts.

 

"Practical application of denial," Junior said absently as he made a mental checklist. He had already studied the smashed remains of the machine and found it to be too damaged to guess at how its inner workings had worked. The unusual readings had been recorded and studied to within an inch of their lives but refused to divulge their secrets. Next step had been to ask a magic user's advice. Had he already done that?

 

Almost as if it had a mind of its own, his hand reached out to pick up the lab phone and place a call. When he heard the beep of the answering machine, he said clearly, "I'm gonna be late tonight, Pat. Don't wait up."

 

Then he was hanging up and striding away from a bewildered Bobby, mind sparking with possibilities.

 

When he got to Pat's place that night, it was dark and ridiculously late. They weren't, technically, living together. Junior still considered home to be the house he shared with Goldie. But he was staying over at Pat's apartment more and more often, and Pat seemed pleased. Had encouraged him to bring some of his things over, in fact.

 

Though Pat had drawn the line at Junior's favorite pair of shoes.

 

So the shoes stayed home, unworn unless Junior knew he wouldn't be around Pat. And he still did his laundry at home. But his toothbrush and shampoo had migrated into Pat's bathroom and he found himself starting to leave paperwork in the living room sometimes and he had at least one change of clothes in the bedroom.

 

Things had progressed surprisingly quickly when they started dating immediately after his experience in the nut house, and maybe he _was_ still a little vulnerable. But...it was kind of nice. He was used to cohabiting, and there was regular sex involved.

 

 _Amazing_ regular sex.

 

Stripping quietly before he slid into bed behind Pat, snuggling up against his bedpartner's solid warmth, he decided that he didn't care if his desperate craving for human contact was a little unhealthy. If he slept a little better with the feel of someone in bed with him, so what?

 

Pat settled back against him, still asleep but responding unconsciously to his presence. Closing his eyes contentedly, Junior smiled.

 

"Blue! I need some _backup_ , here! Is anyone _available_?!"

 

Junior jolted in his seat, sucking in a sharp breath. Monitor duty. How had he fallen asleep during _monitor duty_? He was usually so vigilant.

 

And why didn't he remember getting there in the first place?

 

He felt a little queasy, but figured it was probably from the aspirin he'd been taking for his headaches. The headaches were a mystery, but Pat had suggested they were from working too late. That was probably it.

 

"Ah, can you repeat, Elemental?" Junior asked, after tapping his comm. His fingers flew as he brought up a list of Leaguers and their current statuses.

 

"The hell's wrong with you, buddy? I'm getting my ass kicked, here!"

 

"Bad connection," he lied, grimacing. "Sun spots. What's your situation?"

 

"Nevermind, Flash just showed up. Elemental out."

 

The connection closed and Junior slumped back in the monitor chair, heart pounding. He _never_ zoned out while he was in costume. Zoning out was a good way to get yourself hurt or killed, and he knew he'd somehow never hear the end of it from his parents if he —

 

Parents. Missing, presumed dead by everyone but him. And maybe Goldie. Funny, he couldn't remember talking to Goldie lately. He was a bad best friend and partner, he definitely needed to set aside some quality time for her. Maybe get Max in on it. They could watch and critique zombie movies together. Pat didn't like zombie movies, so he hadn't seen one in a while.

 

Speaking of Pat, the door slid open to admit his lover, wearing the grey costume of Androgenie. He smiled in greeting and the hips of Pat's female form swayed enticingly as she walked toward him.

 

"Busy?" she asked.

 

"The world hasn't needed my saving yet today," he replied, trying to put the incident with Elemental out of his mind.

 

Pat's lips curved into a sly smile as she bent over to meet his eyes, hands braced on the chair's armrests. "Want to fool around?"

 

A few keystrokes had the monitor room's security system seeing a loop of he and Androgenie hanging out doing nothing in particular. Then he turned back and pulled her into his lap, kissing her as his arms settled around her waist.

 

Pat wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Ever want to do it in here?"

 

Eyes widening, Junior pulled back to stare at her. Making out was one thing, sex was another thing entirely. He _was_ on duty, after all. "I don't know, Andy...." he said slowly.

 

"You know you want to." Fingers were deftly loosening his belt as Pat wriggled in his lap, smile teasing.

 

He did. He really, really did. It was silly to protest when Pat obviously wanted it as much as he did, so he helped pull the bottom of her costume down and shifted in the seat.

 

Then suddenly Pat was lowering herself onto him and he was surrounded by tight, wet heat and his brain was going haywire. The headache that had been forming didn't seem quite so important anymore as he wrapped his arms around Pat and held her tight. There was a pause as they both adjusted, then Pat let out a slow moan and shivered in his grip. Junior took that as his cue and started moving his hips, lowering his lips to Pat's neck.

 

Pushing up the top half of the Androgenie costume, Junior licked and sucked at Pat's breasts while she gasped and hugged his head to her chest. There was the sudden sensation of something hard pressing against his stomach, but he was used to it by now so he just reached down to take Pat's cock in hand and stroke in time to his thrusts. The breasts of Pat's androgynous form were slightly smaller, as was the dick, but their sensitivity was the same.

 

Then Pat clenched around him and threw their head back, short nails digging into the thick top of his suit and they cried out his name. Not any name he went by, the one on his birth certificate. He'd always found it odd that Pat took such a liking to calling him "Michael," and at first it had made the hair on the back of his neck stand up because that was what Dr. not-Mengele at the loony bin called him. But he'd gotten used to it and it didn't bother him anymore.

 

None of that was important, though, as he clutched at Pat through the aftershocks as he found his own release. He barely got a chance to linger over the feeling before a call was coming through, and Junior had to quickly steady his voice to help coordinate things. It didn't take much longer than a minute or two, and when he was done he tapped his comm off with relief.

 

The buzz of endorphins through his system was fighting back his headache nicely and he kissed Pat as they separated and cleaned themselves up.

 

"I was thinking we could go see a movie this weekend," Pat said, running a hand through mussed hair.

 

"Uh, actually I was going to see if Goldie and Max were doing anything," Junior said reluctantly.

 

Pat frowned, nose wrinkling. "You see them all the time."

 

"Not...really," Junior murmured slowly. "Maybe—"

 

" _Maybe_ you could see them some other time," Pat suggested firmly.

 

That was always true. But he really _did_ kind of miss Goldie. And maybe he could ask for Max's help with coordinating his search for his parents. Apparently he hadn't been very well-organized about it lately and had asked a few people for help after they had already given it. He didn't actually remember it, but Pat had said people were talking. Some thought it was stress (possible), or grief (they weren't dead), or maybe he really was crazy (he _wasn't_ ).

 

Pat had been embarrassed and asked him to stop, to just accept that there was nothing he could do. And he had...then.... Actually, he thought that might have been the end of the conversation.

 

In any case, it couldn't hurt to hang out with his two best friends for a while. Except...Pat _really_ wanted to go to the movies with him, and it was kind of selfish of him, so maybe he could...he could....

 

"You've got some _nerve_."

 

Junior looked up, face lighting up when he saw Goldie standing in the doorway. "Hey!" he greeted her happily, moving to hug her.

 

Before he could though, she shoved him away and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "What the hell's wrong with you, Blue?" she demanded. "You're like Jekyll and _Hyde_ lately. If you don't want to be friends anymore you could at least _grow a pair_ and tell me to my _face_!"

 

"No!" Junior gasped, grabbing her arms before she could leave. Something was very, _very_ wrong here. More so when he suddenly realized he was in the lab and didn't know how or when he had gotten there. His head was killing him and...he wasn't sure where he'd left the aspirin last. He didn't have a clue what was going on or why Goldie was so mad at him, but a cold stab of fear was forming in his gut.

 

He wasn't crazy, he had a certificate to prove it. He was going to _frame_ that baby and hang it up somewhere where he could see it _every day_.

 

His head was _killing_ him.

 

"I just...." Junior stared, eyes wide, at the woman who was the Gold to his Blue and who was threatening to take that away from him, then ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "I guess I'm still a little messed up...."

 

He couldn't bear to watch her angry expression melt into sympathy, because he wasn't sure if he'd just lied to her. But he didn't let himself think about it as he dragged her into his lab and closed the door behind them so he could cling to her, shaking, and cry all his frustrated confusion and fear out on her shoulder. If she was holding him and rocking him and making comforting shushing sounds because she thought he was still dealing with being in the funny farm and then losing his parents...well, it just felt too good for him to tell her different.

 

And he probably wasn't lying. He probably was kind of messed up. Because of what, he didn't know. But he did know he probably shouldn't drag anyone else into it while he tried to get his head back on straight.

 

So that night he told Pat he thought they should take a break from each other.

 

Pat didn't agree.

 

"Please!" Junior gasped, head thrown back on the pillow. His ankles locked around Pat's waist as his fingers clutched at sweat-soaked skin.

 

Pat buried his face in Junior's neck, panting for breath as his thrusts grew erratic. Arching his back as the male body above him jabbed at his prostate and stroked his cock, Junior cried out as he came, nerves singing with pleasure. Seconds later, Pat followed him into climax, then slumped against him in the haze of afterglow.

 

Brushing hair from Pat's forehead with gentle affection, Junior pressed a kiss to his lover's temple. He'd meant to talk to Pat about something, but he couldn't remember what. It must not have been very important, after all.

 

He just wished his headache would go away.

 

"Holy _jeez_ , are you okay?"

 

Dazed, Junior turned his head in the direction of the voice. Bobby was rushing toward him to...grab his wrist? Why was he—Why did his hand hurt?

 

"Jane! Chemical burn! Can you get the—Yeah."

 

Then he was being rushed to the sink and blessedly cool water was pouring over his hand. The shock of the pain and the liquid relief snapped him into the here and now and he realized he'd spilled...something...whatever he'd been working on. That was a shame. What had he been working on? When had he gotten to the lab?

 

 _Why_ was he in the lab?

 

As Jane brought over the jar of slimy stuff they used for instances such as this, Junior absently thought what a good thing it was that he hadn't cut himself. Pain was flaring behind his eyes and he just knew he'd been taking a ton of aspirin, so any cuts he got would have had a heck of a time trying to clot.

 

What was he doing here?

 

"What's that?" Bobby asked with concern, wrapping his hand. Junior hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud.

 

"What am I _doing_ here?" he whispered again, staring down at Bobby.

 

Bobby and Jane exchange a look, then Jane gave him a tight smile while Bobby patted his shoulder reassuringly. They seemed to think he was having some sort of existential crisis, not that he honestly had no _idea_ how or when he had gotten where he was or what he had been doing not more than a minute ago.

 

It was like he was having blackouts, but for no reason he could think of.

 

He tried to ask Pat about it, but they ended up having an argument about his continued insistence that his parents were alive. _Somewhere._

 

At least he thought they argued. All he knew for certain was that they were out of aspirin.

 

And he was pretty sure he remembered sending Max an email at some point saying he felt a little like a _schnook_ but wasn't sure why. Though he couldn't remember why he'd felt the need to tell Max about it.

 

Things were far from resolved, and Pat was angry at him for some reason. He said he was going out for aspirin and left before Pat could say anything.

 

His head was hurting so bad that he could taste nausea in his saliva, and his nose was starting to run. Maybe he was catching a cold, or flu.

 

Maybe it was a brain tumor.

 

He just...he couldn't focus. It was like walking through a dense fog, which just brought to mind things he didn't _even_ feel like thinking about just yet. Especially when he was feeling so rotten.

 

Sniffing, Junior wondered how he had gotten to Max's door when he was certain he was going for aspirin. Well, maybe Max had some.

 

Wavering on his feet, Junior slumped against Max's doorbell, not feeling up to knocking. His hands were too far away.

 

"What _is_ it?" Max demanded irritably as he opened the door, then his brow furrowed in confusion as he saw Junior. "Junior?"

 

Junior sniffed again and lifted his head to look at Max, a black fog rolling into his vision. When Max's hologram abruptly dropped, plunging him from pale peach to shiny silver, Junior's headache flared and he winced.

 

"What happened to you?" Max asked, reaching out to him. "God, you look _terrible_."

 

"Don't...hurts...s'wrong," Junior muttered, trying to focus. Something wasn't making sense. _Nothing_ made sense. Something was wrong and...something....

 

Blearily, Junior wondered what all that red was that he saw reflecting off Max's skin. He sniffed. It looked...looked like Max was _bleeding_. Bleeding _bad_. Max didn't bleed, though. Didn't...red all over....

 

As he stumbled, he felt strong hands catching him as the fog surrounded him but...couldn't make sense...he couldn't...couldn't....

 

"Junior!"

  
... _focus_....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always meant to write a...sequel of sorts. Detailing Junior's recovery. Given that was twelve years ago...can't really say it'll ever happen. Just assume that Max was a grumpy mother hen at Junior for the entirety and once Junior was recovered enough to be aware of his surroundings again he teased Max about having emotions, no matter how much he liked to pretend he was above such things. ;)


End file.
